kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Katt Savage
Barb Davis, better known by the name Katt Savage, is a character who briefly made an appearance on King Of The Hill. She only appears in one episode, "Uncool Customer", during Season 13, as the glamourous mother Peggy tries to befriend at Bobby's Cotillion class. The voice of Katt Savage is played by Kate Walsh. Appearance Katt has long brown hair and brown eyes, probably a result of the trendy surgeries and styles she follows. Peggy stated in the episode that she walks with an "interesting straight-legged saunter", though there is not much visual evidence of this as almost all characters are shown from the waist up. She also speaks in a monotone voice, which remained the same throughout the episode until at one point when she raised it. Occupation/Hobbies It is unknown what kind of job Katt has, but it is implied to be very well-paying, due to how she lives in a very expensive house and constantly buys "trendy" items. Most of her time is spent following trends, and she conducts the research for this in a secret room stocked with computers and magazines, which Peggy and Bobby discover. She later stated to them how exhausting it is to stay ahead of the cultural wave: "Being as cutting edge as I am, it's a full-time job. Seriously. I wake up when it's still dark to watch the European news. Then I check in with the club kids just before they go to bed. I read 142 blogs a day, every day, every hour. And look at me, I'm texting right now. Huh. Wristbands are out. Sure, all of this seems crazy. But I don't know, I guess that's the price you pay for glamor. I mean, look at this bag. It's not coming out for three months". "Trust me, you don't. See, I follow trends. All of them, no matter what-- piercings, colonics, trendy surgeries, online affairs. I've even done some street fighting." After Katt realized that she must have liked Peggy because she had a subconscious need to break away from following trends, she leaves her glamourous ways behind. It is later implied that she and Peggy become close friends, but this relationship is not explored in depth since Katt doesn't appear for the rest of the series. Family Katt has one daughter, Micheal Savage. She looks and acts very similar to her mother. At first, Micheal appeared to be a charming young lady but it was later revealed that she is spoiled and bratty. Micheal attended Bobby's Cotillion class because she wanted a fancy birthday party, but Peggy is suprised to see a trendy person like Katt there because Cotillion hadn't been cool for around five years, to which Katt remarked, "I know. Cotillion isn't even retro. But, Micheal wants me to throw her a fancy birthday party, so she's gotta learn grace and poise and all that biz-nez business." Katt seems to be a single parent, as Micheal's father is never mentioned or seen anywhere in the episode. Notable trends Katt has followed *Visiting an exclusive wine bar and bringing the other parents from the Cotillion class, including Peggy, with her. *Going to a Gwen Stefani concert, where she obtained the french aspirin tin the other moms admired. *Carrying around a bag made of vintage Star Wars bedsheets that she claimed her friend made before getting cast on Saturday Night Live. *Buying various clothes, vacuum cleaners, bags, and shoes, which she stores in her secret room. At one point Peggy holds up a Japanese designer bag and Katt tells her that it isn't coming out for three months, evidence of how she tries to stay ahead of the cultural wave. Katt savage.jpg|Katt Savage looking at an expensive Japanese designer bag that Peggy admired. Gwen Stefani Harujuku tin.JPG|The French aspirin tin that Katt obtained backstage at the Gwen Stefani concert; it has separate compartments for Eastern and Western remedies. look at this bag!.jpg|Peggy admiring the Japanese designer bag in Katt's secret room. katt micheal booby peggy.jpg|Katt, Micheal, Bobby Hill, and Peggy Hill peggy apologizes.jpg|Peggy tries to apologize for creating a shock with her trendy outfit, which she assumed was the appropriate attire. katt at the cotillion class.jpg|Katt Savage at the Cotillion class. katt's star wars bag.jpg|Katt impresses the other parents at the Cotillion class with her Star Wars bag. wine bar doorbell.jpg|The secret opening to the exclusive wine bar. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Females Category:Season 13